


Coming Home

by RelientKnox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry I forgot that one, Rating may go up, She/her pronouns for Reader!, Xerneas dgaf, brief mention of underage, do I even know enough about Pokemon to write this, guess who her dad is, how do i name things, mentions of pokemon X & Y, reader is distinctly unimpressed, reader is moon's mom, starts off kind of slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelientKnox/pseuds/RelientKnox
Summary: when you realized you were pregnant you ran and never looked back. Eleven years later you're back on Alola, you figured you and your daughter, Moon, had moved to the one place he'd never visit, that in all of Alola there was no possible way you'd ever have to see him again. No possible way you'd have to face the life you left behind.You are horribly wrong.





	1. The Start

You sit on the counter top, legs swinging, fingers tapping. Two empty water bottles lay on the floor and you stared had at them, reading and rereading the labels, anything, anything at all to ignore the pregnancy test in the sink. The cashier at the register had looked at you pityingly as she’d offered the employee bathroom to you, you had bitten back the unkind remark about that look as you’d locked the door behind you. You didn’t need her pity, you needed her last five paychecks in one lump sum and for this test to come back negative.

Cutiefly flutters up and gently pecks at your cheek, Eevee rises up and rests his fore-paws on your knee in solidarity. You smile and try to take deep breaths; you wait, seconds creeping by like a slowpoke, one minute . . . two minutes . . . three minutes. You snatch up the test and the box along with it, reading it quickly and then reading it again just to be sure. Just to be certain: the results stayed the same. You drop the test back in the sink, the two pink lines where damningly bright under the fluorescent lights. 

You blink back tears, and cup your stomach. You’re sixteen! You’re not supposed to have to deal with this shit! How on earth were you supposed to go back to Po Town? How on earth were you going to tell. . . You let out a little sob and wonder how the two of you would make it through this.

 

Eleven Years Later

 

Your home at Melemele was bigger than the one you lived in the last time you were in Alola. You look around the wide kitchen and out the ceiling high windows and feel a bit breathless. Standing by the kitchen Xerneas looked on, distinctly unimpressed with everyone and everything. You chuckle and swing your arms about uselessly, not knowing how to behave. Xerneas huffed and nosed you, clearly asking for food. You push them away and turn back to the windows. Outside you could see the distant form of Moon playing in the surf, carefully avoiding what you could only assume where rocks and the bubbles that usually imply wild pokémon. 

When you had made the decision to return you had chosen the island farthest from Ula’ula you could manage, knowing that the memories associated with this island in particular would keep some people from never visiting, it helped that some of the people that lived here would be a strong enough deterrent as well. You turn away and slump against the counter, idly digging into your pocket for a pokébean to give to Xerneas. It had made you a bit uneasy to learn that Kukui had a lab right down the road, he'd probably want to catch up and talk about how successful he is or something awful like that. 

You’re jerked from your thoughts as someone knocks at the door, you walk over and open it, revealing someone you had hoped to avoid.  
Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. You think wryly as you look at a cheerful Kukui.

“Hey there!” He greets, walking into your home. You crinkle your nose as he neglects to take his shoes of and tracks dirt and sand into the room. “When I talked to Moon about pokémon training in Alola I thought she looked familiar, but I had no idea she was your daughter!” He lets out a full belly laugh and pats you on the shoulder.

You buckle a little under the force of it but he doesn’t notice. He is busy staring, mouth open eyes wide, at Xerneas. “Would you look at that,” He says, gob-smacked, clearly caught up in the aura of Xerneas’ Otherness. “A Legendary. . . What have you been up to have that?”

You shrug, “When I left Alola I went to Kalos first. I found adventure, and Xerneas found me.”

Xerneas approached Kukui, sniffed at him and then purposefully turned away, clearly a returned snub for being referred to as “that”. Kukui clearly didn’t mind, he walked around Xerneas, mumbling to himself. “Nine feet tall , closer to ten. . . I’d say 480 pounds. . . Male?” 

At this Xerneas huffed and bumped into Kukui, knocking him to the floor before stomping off. You hide a smile and shrug, “Xerneas is genderless and would prefer you not refer to them like that.”

Kukui let out another loud laugh and you watch him, hoping he’d leave now. He doesn’t. instead he looks over at Xerneas again and smiles. “Feisty! I like it! I bet they’re a fairy type! You always had a penchant for those!”  
You look away as he stands, “Maybe. . .” 

He laughs and smiles fondly, “A Legendary, a bona-fide Legendary Pokémon, goodness, I remember the three of us, you know? Catching Pokémon and pretending to be trainers? Guzma was obsessed with finding you a fairy-bug Pokémon, to find you the best of both worlds? Damn its been, what, eleven years? Boy has time flown.”

You carefully don’t think about Ribombee, currently sleeping upstairs as he talks and talks, hands moving, not noticing that you’ve gotten tenser and tenser the more he speaks.“Hey, isn’t your daughter eleven? Funny how that works out –”

The front door slams open and you both turn to see Moon, soaking wet but grey eyes sparkling, holding a big pearl. "I had to fight a-a something, but I won and it's for you!"

You stare at her, ". . . Thank you?"

She beams and walks over placing the pearl by Xerneas, who sniffs at before deeming it uninteresting and turning away. You see Kukui watching her intently. Suddenly, you very much want him away and out and you wish you had never moved anywhere ever. "Hey, could you clean up? I love you but you're getting salt water on my floors."

Moon looked down at herself and shrugged, clothes making a wet slap. "I don't know mom, I'm feeling pretty good…"

You shrug and walk over to the kitchen, popping open one of the upper cabinets and taking out a glass. "Just as well, I was going to suggest you go into town, see the sights, find out if the village has kids your age. But if you want to sit around in wet clothes…?"

You hide your smile as she runs past you to her room. Keeping your back to Kukui you pour yourself some water and purposefully don’t offer him any.

“Wow. . .” Kukui says and you stop smiling completely. “You’re a good mama, you know that? She just turned eleven, right? Which means you would have been, what, sixteen? How did you mange that on your own? Does her father know?” He looks at you, eyes wide and kind, smile weirdly gentle.

And you realize that Kukui probably always knew. About Moon, about the reasons behind your abrupt disappearance, Not, that it made your opinion of him change. 

He shrugs, “I’d hold off on letting him know, whether that’s your plan or not. After you left things got worse and worse, now he’s running some gang out of Po town. He’s causing trouble and being a general nuisance.” A tense silence covers the room, “I get why you left, it was probably your best chance for you, for Moon, but why –” 

The door at the far end of the space slams open and Moon, now dry and in clean clothes, runs back out to you both. She does a little spin and strikes a pose, “Ta-da!”

You clap, “Amazing, art in human form!” 

Kukui nods his agreement, “Yes! You look ready for anything! Which is why I came to tell you about the Kahuna and your first pokémon!” Moon looks elated and you nonchalantly sip your water, ignoring Kukui and his spiel about Kahuna’s and what not. You start to pay attention when you realize that Kukui and Moon where about to leave.

You smile and wave, “Have a nice time dear! I’ll make sure we’re all unpacked by the time you’re done!” Moon grins, and it’s lopsided and precious and makes your heart hurt, before she hugs you and is following Kukui out the door.

You shoot Kukui a warning glance but he just shoots you a thumbs-up and is gone. You sigh, you may not completely trust him to keep his mouth shut and his nose out of your business, but the man will keep Moon safe, that you know for sure.

 

 

 

While they’re gone you putter around the house, cleaning up the sand Kukui left and thinking about unpacking, sitting about your home, playing with your Pokémon. two hours go by like that before your door is slammed open again. You whirl around, hands on your hips, “Moon you know better than to treat the door like that!” Your daughter winces and pats the door apologetically.

“Sorry door,” She says.

You laugh and shake your head, “Come on then, show me your new Pokémon! Don’t keep me waiting!”

Moon waves excitedly and a small Popplio comes forward and trills excitedly. “Look at her! Isn’t she amazing?!”

“Your Pokémon is female? Moon love that’s really rare!” You walk forward and kneel in front of the Popplio, scratching her head “Oh! I could fall in love with this sweet girl!” You look up at your daughter, “So why this sweetheart in particular?”

Moon immediately starts up a monologue on the importance of water pokémon and their strengths. You nod along and smile as she talks and talks. You stand and kiss the top of her head when she finishes and smile at her, only to be nudged out of the way by Sylveon who trills at the Popplio curiously. The Popplio squeaks back and you smile, “You two are going to be amazing.”


	2. The Fighting Festival

Moon is still glowing from the praise when Kukui comes to take her to the festival. You putter around for a while, seriously cleaning up and unpacking this time. Xerneas staying way out of your way while Sylveon was constantly underfoot. You open the front door and leave it that way, liking the ocean air in your home. You are just finishing up, idly wondering if you should let the rest of your party out (Ribombee would like the water, but would there be space for Yveltal and Zygarde out there?) When Kukui comes through the open door, arms waving about, once again tracking dirt and sand.

“Hey! Moon is going to participate in The Fighting Festival! Hurry up mama! You’ll miss it!” He waves his arms about some more before running back out in the direction of what you can only assume is Iki Town. You stare after him for a moment, his form still visible from the doorway, before shaking your head. He really hadn’t changed a bit. You get your shoes and head out the door, Sylveon beside you.

You reach Iki Town and join the crowd of villagers milling about around a platform and some torches that are being lit. soon the noise dies down and a large elderly man is getting up onto the platform. The man stands tall and begins to speak about the life of the islands and the joy of the Island Challenge, how this battle was an offering to Melemele’s pokémon deity – Tapu Koko. 

You honestly don’t pay much attention, you had never taken the Island Challenge, at eleven you hadn’t had the resources to do it, your parents couldn’t afford to send you, and at twelve you had met Guzma and Kukui. Their stories had only solidified it for you, you didn’t need to complete the Island Challenge to love and battle with pokémon.

Nevertheless, if this is what Moon wanted you were going to do everything you could to support her and her choices.

When Moon gets called to the platform you hear the villagers start to murmur. The Elder had said something about her meeting a Tapu and the people were equal parts awed and amused by that. You can tell that the talking is making Moon uncomfortable so you start to wave, calling out to Popplio that she’d better take care of your daughter. Moon finds you in the crowd and you shoot her two thumbs up and blow her a kiss. Moon shoots back a wide, lopsided grin before facing the other boy.

The fight is over pretty quickly and honestly, it was fantastic to watch your daughter thrash someone so thoroughly, if a bit embarrassing for the other party. The other boy doesn’t seem to mind, taking his defeat with a smile and good cheer. You watch, heart full of pride as Moon gets her Z-Ring and puts it on. You turn and head back to the house to start packing things for Moon as Kukui explains the Island Challenge, you could feel Moon’s excitement from the crowd, she was definitely going to go.

You get home and immediately begin to make lunch. You had just finished when Moon came in through the door, you turn and wave at Sylveon, “Honey, I’m home!”

Sylveon trills back at you and you nonchalantly turn to face Moon, overacting so that it was obvious that you were pretending about not caring that Moon was there. “Oh, you’re back already? I’d have thought you’d stay in Iki Town longer. . .” You run at Moon and use the momentum to swing her around a bit, “Especially right after that great battle! Moon that was amazing! You were fantastic!”

You both stumble to a stop and Moon’s cheeks are red again, eyes averted, her smile wide but bashful, “I wanted to try battling like you and Sylveon and Ribombee do. . .”

Your heart melts at the admission and you restrain yourself from scooping her up and smothering her with your love. “Are you going to try the Island Challenge? It’s a bit like the Gym Leaders in Kanto but with its own Alola flair!” You do a little hip wiggle at ‘flair’ and Moon laughs.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “What was the Island Challenge like for you? Was it fun?” 

You rock back on your heels, “I never did the Island Challenge so I’m not much help on that front.”

Moon frowns, “But you and Sylveon battle like you’ve done lots of challenges and stuff!”

You turn to sit at the kitchen table, motioning Moon towards the nearest chair. “I’ve told you about Kalos right?”

Moon nods, “You saved Xerneas and their siblings and they liked you so much that they decided to stay!”

You nod, “That’s about it yes, I had to battle a lot of people who had incorrect notions about humanity and the bonds between people and their Pokémon. Sylveon and I became stronger for it, we never really did any of those battle trial-journey-things, how could I? I was traveling with your fat booty on my back!”

You try to end things on a lighter note, poking at the fact that Moon had been a big baby, but Moon’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Should I not do that Challenge thing then? It’s clearly not necessary. . .”

You quickly cut her off. “Hey now! This is _your_ experience with _your_ Pokémon, everyone is different. If you want to do the Island Challenge, do the Island Challenge! If you don’t want to, then don’t. Please don’t base your decision on my choices, I promise you, our circumstances are very different.”

This cheers Moon up some, but she looks around furtively before hesitantly asking, “Did my dad do the Island Challenge?”

You are stopped short by this question, but you’re not sure why, you really should have seen it coming. You think back to the proud boasts of becoming a Kahuna that slowly devolved into hateful rants about how unfair and ridiculous the system was. “. . . Yes but no, he started it but didn’t finish.”

Moon nodded seriously, clearly devoting this to memory. You pat her on the knee, “Why don’t you tell me about how you met Tapu Koko? That must have been exciting!”

Moon visibly brightens and begins to tell you about Lillie and the Tapu, she occasionally trips over parts about Lillie’s Pokémon, purposefully vague the way she usually is when she thinks she's successfully keeping a secret from you. but you figure if it was important Moon would explain and that she had to have a good reason for omitting clear chunks of the story.

Later that night, as you lay alone in your bed, you wonder what exactly you’re going to do with yourself while Moon was out doing the challenge, and she would be doing the challenge, you knew that for a fact.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Moon greeted some girl dressed in white, that you could only assume was Lillie from her story, right after breakfast. You turned out to be right when you went outside to snoop while giving Moon money and a hug goodbye.

“I love you,” you say tearfully. “Just, be safe okay? Don’t be gone to long! And please come by and visit, you know I’ll just sit around here doing nothing waiting for you to visit.”

Moon laughs and hugs you back. “Why don’t you do some traveling yourself? It’s been over a decade, some things will definitely have changed, go see them!”  
You smile and ruffle Moon’s hair, “You know what? I just might. Have fun now!” and with that Moon turned away with Lillie and was gone.

You go inside and close the door, slumping against it. The house was suddenly too big and quiet for you to stand. You look about and see the remaining moving boxes, you nod decisively. First things first, you think as you walk toward them, Time to properly move in.

By the end of the day everything was unpacked, except for Moon’s room. You weren’t trying to be lazy, you wanted to respect your daughter’s space and privacy. You figured you’d dust every so often, but you’d stay out of her things.  
You had thrown yourself into clean up with a sense of distracting vigor and now it was done. The house was still too big, still too quiet. And the lonely you had been avoiding came back with a vengeance.

You flop on the couch and your Pokémon stream out of their hiding places. They tended to scatter when you went into Cleaning Mode. Ribombee flopped into your lap while Sylveon snuggled up into your side. Xerneas gracefully went to the floor, their front and back legs tucked under them. Of their own volition Yveltal and Zygarde stayed in their pokeballs, Zygarde spent most of their time asleep and preferred to be in their pokeball for that and Yveltal just didn’t like anyone and preferred solitude; something achieved within their ball. You turn the T.V. on mainly for the noise, staring but not watching the screen.

Your next few days are like this, clean what is already clean, spruce up your backyard, sit with your Pokémon. This continues until you feel like you might vibrate out of your skin from the boredom. When you got your first letter from Moon you decide enough was enough.

She was on Akala Island and had just defeated Trial Captain Kiawe and received the Firium Z, which meant that she had defeated Three Trials and one Kahuna. As you read her excitement is palpable and it invigorates you.

You decide to go on a trip. Maybe to Hau’oli City, since that was literally down the road. You nod decisively as you place Moon’s letter into a folder you had purchased and decorated explicitly for this purpose. Hau’oli City, there was a beach and a couple of shops. Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde probably wouldn’t like it; you tried to let them out more but Zygarde really only wanted to sleep and Yveltal only agreed to come out if you were able to be alone in the mountains, somewhere where they could fly about and smash things without hurting anyone. Xerneas just straight up did not like dealing with three or more people at a time, and you respected that by not forcing them to interact when they didn’t want to.

Sylveon and Ribombee, on the other hand, would probably love being out and about on the beach. They had been born here, and probably wanted to get back out there desperately. You turn and smile at the Pokémon that were milling about. “Guys, we are taking a trip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! Thanks for reading! We're not gonna meet Guzma yet, I can't decide if I want Moon to meet him first or for The Reader and Moon to meet him at the same time.
> 
> Please review, I would love all of your thoughts and opinions!


	3. A Battle?

Sylveon played in the surf beside you, dodging the waves while trilling enthusiastically. Ribombee sedately flew by your head as you let the waves hit your feet. Kalos’ beaches had been built up and crowded, easy to get lost in, terrible for peace. Kanto, unfortunately, didn’t really have any beaches at all, and that had made you miss the abundant clear sandy beaches of Alola something fierce. Moon had helped to distract from that ache a bit, in the beginning. Your loud, wild, clumsy, well-meaning, endearing daughter had quickly become your world. She had quickly taken up all the space in your stupid, small, fragile little heart and you didn’t regret her for a moment. You sit in the sand, not caring if the water got the back of your skirt while Sylveon kept playing a little way ahead of you. Ribombee settles on your chest as you lean back and close your eyes; the sun was warm across your face. You sit like that for a while. Not caring that all of your stuff was up where the beach chairs were, you wanted to touch the sand and the water.

Sylveon makes his way back and sits by your head. You open your eyes to see him staring hard at the water, distaste clear on his face. It makes you chuckle, Sylveon loved the beach but hated getting wet. It was a strange combination and it never ceased to make you laugh. You shut your eyes again, you had sat down a little way away from the other beach goers, intent on getting some peace and sun time. So, you were a little annoyed when a shadow fell across your face, blocking out the sun.

You open your eyes and are greeted with the image of two boys, they had matching monochromatic outfits with big golden necklaces with a stylized “S” as the pendant. They wore black and white handkerchiefs over their mouths, leaving only their eyes visible.  
You blinked at them. And then blinked again. They narrowed their eyes in what you assumed was meant to be intimidating and began to move their arms in a synchronized but haphazard way.

“Yo, Yo, Yo! Don’t be tryin’ to hide! We see you!” The first boy says, arms still in motion.

“We’ll be takin those Pokémon, so don’t try nothin’!” The second boy interjects. After this both boys manage to swing their arms in a clearly practiced, quick movement that ended with their fists clenched and on their hips, arms locked at angles. “You best be handing over that Ribombee and Sylveon!” the boy says, “Or we’ll have to take ‘em!”

You just watch them, still struck by the absurdity of the situation.

The two boys quickly take out Pokeballs, “We’d betta just beat her down and take ‘em!” The first says to the second. 

“Yeah Team Skull won’t take that disrespect!” he agrees, and in the next instance a Zubat and a Yungoos are on the ground, simultaneously calling out their battle cries.

You stare some more. Then you tilt your head to look around, everyone else on the beach is too far away and very obviously caught up in their own thing. You let your head fall back again, “Sylveon, use Moonblast.”

It didn’t matter if Fairy moves were all that effective or not, those two had Pokémon that were clearly no higher than level 10 and they lacked the stamina to withstand a blast from your Sylveon. The boys watch, flabbergasted as Sylveon landed critical hits and their Pokémon fainted.

You stand, cradling Ribombee and brushing the sand off your clothes and out of your hair. You look down at the boys, distinctly unimpressed. The two look seconds away from bolting but you just sigh. “Why are you even stealing Pokémon? It’s kind of rude and you could just catch Pokémon.”

The first recalls his Pokémon and scoffs, clearly attempting to regain some of his bravado from before the battle. “Not that it’s any o’ your business, but wild Pokémon are too weak and it’s easier to take ‘em from lame trainers.”

You watch them posture for a beat and then “The wild Pokémon kick your butt as well, don’t they.” It wasn’t a question. The first boy looks affronted but the second boy quietly nods. You sigh, “Come on, I’ll split my lunch with you guys.”

The offer makes the boys bristle. “what makes you think we even need your help lady?” the second on spits. The effect is lost by his stomach suddenly rumbling loudly.

You roll your eyes. “Well, that, is one reason. The second is that our battle is over and neither of you have paid me in anyway shape or form for winning just now.” You start walking toward your chair. “Come on, I have sandwiches, some lemonade, and a couple malasadas. I’ll even heal your Pokémon.”

Half an hour later, your meal is gone and the boys – whose names were Oliver and Kai respectively – were full and their Pokémon were healed. You’re all seated on the blanket you took off your chair and spread out over the sand. You watch them “Y’all want to tell me the real reason your taking Pokémon now?”

Oliver bristles, but Kai, who had been slowly luring Ribombee over to his side with pieces of malasadas, says, “The Boss needs ‘em.” As if that was enough. You’d dealt with “Teams” before and something about this whole thing seems too haphazard and loud to be just about stealing Pokémon.

You nod as if what Kai said made sense. “Does your Boss know that you’re broke? Where are you going to sleep tonight?”

Oliver huffs, “Don’t worry ‘bout nothin’ lady, The Boss’ got it figured out. We got a place.”

You don’t believe him, not for a second. But you understand pride and so you nod your head. “Alright, well, if you need anything I live right off route 1, near Iki Town. If you need anything, food, a place to sleep, just drop by alright?”

Kai looks so hopeful but Oliver scoffs, “yeah whatever lady, C’mon Kai let’s go.” He turned and walked away, Kai wiggled his fingers in goodbye at Ribombee and then you before turning to catch up with Oliver.

You watch them go and wonder if this was going to come back to bite you in the ass. What even was Team Skull? You stand and begin to pack up, shifting Sylveon, who had been lying down as if asleep. The tense line of his back let you know that he’d been on high alert the entire time.

“Come on now,” you say to him, shifting your basket higher up on your arm. “Let’s go write Moon about Team Skull. If this is a group that preys on people’s Pokémon as they go about Alola then they’ve definitely interacted with her.”

As you walk along the beach towards the incline that’d lead you to the road, you wonder why Moon didn’t mention Team Skull in any of her letters. Did she think she’d be in trouble? Did she think you’d make her go back home? Did she not trust you??!

These thoughts cause you to pick up speed and before you know it you’re back at home. After quickly cleaning off and putting your basket away you sit and write out a letter to Moon, it’s not as long as you’d like but this Team Skull interaction is fore front in your brain. As you write, Kukui’s words come back to you, _"he’s running some gang out of Po town. He’s causing trouble and being a general nuisance. . .” ___

__The memory causes your hand to tremble, putting smears across the paper. You hardly notice, too caught up in your own thoughts to be upset. Kai and Oliver had never said where their base of operations was, but as you think on their outfits and general demeanor you realize that the signs are all there._ _

__You finally notice the smears on the letter and crumple it up. What would you do if he actually was the leader of Team Skull? It’s not like you could write Moon and demand she keep out of it, the girl hated bullies and would most definitely leap head first into this situation, especially if you told her no._ _

__You finally decide to casually drop the question of team skull into the letter, writing about whether or not she’d met anyone interesting._ _

__

__

__

__A week later you get your reply. She had met some weird kid named Gladion that reminded her of Lillie, but when she’d mentioned that to the girl in question she’d gotten so flustered and sad that Moon had dropped the issue. But that served to only make her more suspicious if she was going to be honest. She also wrote that she’d officially defeated the Akala Kahuna and was going to be headed to Ula’ula Island soon and she would very much like ever so to spend time with you while there. She even included a ferry ticket and an itinerary. Cheeky little thing._ _

__You smile fondly and add that letter to the folder with the others and use a magnet to put the itinerary and ticket on the refrigerator. Something about Ula’ula makes your gut twinge but you ignore it in favor of being excited over seeing Moon. It had only been a couple weeks but you missed her like crazy. She didn’t mention Team Skull but you suppose that you can just ask her about them in person. You feed your Pokémon and get ready for bed. The sheets over and climb into bed your brain connects why you felt so uneasy._ _

__

___Po Town is in Ula’ula. ____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we should be meeting Guzma in about 2 chapters or so! can't wait to meet my bug boi!!  
> don't forget to review!!


	4. Malie City

It’s the day before your trip and you are restless. You have cleaned and rearranged your home twice, you have packed and repacked your bag so many times that you don’t even really know what’s in there anymore or why you thought it’d be a good idea to bring it. You are re-sweeping your clean floors when someone knocks and rings the doorbell at the same time. You open the door to reveal Kai and Oliver. Oliver looks away sullenly, arms crossed like he wasn’t just banging on the door. Kai smiles and waves, pressing the doorbell again. “. . . Hello?”

Oliver brushes past you, Kai hot on his heels. “Just so ya know, even if I don’t know ya name, I told sum people I’d be headin’ ova here. So if I go missin’ or sumthin’ they’ll come knockin’!” With that they both sit at your dinning table and look at you expectantly, a few awkward moments pass before someone decides to speak. “Well,” Oliver asks. “You said if we came by there would be food, so where is it.”

You laugh and tell them your name with a shake your head, ignoring how Oliver grows more and more tense. “How about you help me make lunch?” Oliver scowls and grumbles before standing. “Shoes off! I just swept.” You mention idly as you walk over to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out sandwich fillers and condiments. You pretend not to notice as Oliver and Kai carefully step out of their shoes and place them by the door. The next half hour is spent making “A decent san’wich”, which, apparently, includes mustard, pickles, two different cheeses, three different meats, tomato, lettuce, onion, and sauerkraut. You look on, a little disgusted as both boys dig in, joy clear on their faces.

You pour them a glass of lemonade each and watch them knock those back as well. “I’m going out of town tomorrow, but I should be back in a couple of days.”

Kai looks up at you, mustard around his mouth, “why?”

You hand him a napkin. “My daughter invited me in honor of her defeating the Akala Island portion of the Island Challenge.”

Immediately the mood darkens. Oliver scowls and Kai becomes extremely interested in his sandwich. “You’s gotta kid? In the Island Challenge?” Oliver says, sullenly poking at the remnants of his sandwich.

You blink at them, confused. “yes. . .? When we moved she learned about it and figured it was something worth trying.” You shrug and start to put ingredients away. “I didn’t do it as a kid, but she seems to be having a good time so I can’t really complain. . .” You turn and watch the boys. Oliver is definitely upset about something, and Kai looks like you’d kicked his Rockruff. “Are y’all alright?”

Kai dropped his sandwich. “The Island Challenge is phony, it’s only for people that can afford it and tourists.” He sounds a bit rehearsed and, once upon a time, it was something you believed in to. But you recognize that the islands need to generate income somehow, and while it does gloss over a lot of the children that didn’t have the means to start or complete the Challenge. It had become important in regards to Pokémon documentation and conservation, as well as teaching People Alolan culture and history. 

“Well,” you begin hesitantly, “I think the point is to teach people Alolan history as well as to have and maintain a successful economy.”

Kai and Oliver just look at you. You shrug and try again, “They’ve gotta make money somehow.” you say sheepishly, as you lean against a counter.

The room is silent as the boys munch on their food, clearly more focused on eating then discussing the economic pros and community cons of the Island Challenge. After a few moments of watching them eat an alarming amount of food Oliver speaks up. “Hey, lady, what do you even do anyway?” Even Kai looks curious.

You wave a hand, “I’m a specialist trainer, kind of. I’m also a professor, of sorts . . .” You trail off awkwardly. “Let me try again. I train and monitor Pokémon that I received in Kalos, and I periodically send back my findings. I get paid to do that.”

“Why?”

You rub at your arm, “Because I like it? Honestly it’s kind of fun.” There’s a pause before you speak up again, gracelessly changing the topic. “So, like I said, for the next couple of days, I won’t be home. So, if you come by and no one answers, it’s because no one is there.” At that Kai looks up, worry clear on his face. Oliver’s face takes on this kind of pinched, twisted look.

“Where are you goin’?” It’s Kai this time, speaking around a mouthful of pickle. It makes you want to coo, because he is trying and failing horribly at pretending to not be put out.

“I’m visiting my daughter while she's in Malie.”

The boys look relieved, and Kai speaks up again. “Oh that’s ok, we’ll be there to, Boss wants us back in Po Town for a bit.”

You grip the table at that. You want to ask what their bosses name is, but you’re terrified that they’ll say the name you’re thinking of, and you would rather live with the off chance that it’s not then the certainty that it is. You smile at them, “well, that’ll be good won’t it, a change of pace for the both of us." You nod decisively. You won’t look into it at all, you’ll go to Malie, spend time with Moon, and promptly come back here and really start looking into places for Yveltal and Zygarde to stretch their legs.

 

 

The next day you’re on the ferry to Ula’ula, you grip your hat to keep it in place against the ocean breeze and watch as the island gets closer and closer. You wonder idly if you’ll have to stay in the Poké Center or if Malie City had finally gotten a hotel of sorts. You pointedly don’t wonder about Po town and its residents. You spend most of your time on the ferry doing just that: enjoying the breeze and not thinking.

A half hour later you’re stepping off the boat and into your daughter’s arms, her arms are tight around you and you choke down tears. You had missed her, her presence in your home, but you hadn’t realized that you had missed holding her as well. You step back and look her over. She’s tanned considerably since she left, and she’s cut her hair. You lightly pet the new hairstyle as you smile at her. She touches it after you do, betraying her nerves. “Do you like it?”

Your heart swells at this display of bashfulness, something your daughter has never been known for, and hug her again. “I love it! Now, where am I taking my luggage?”  
You let her lead you out of the Ferry Terminal and down the street. Malie City had changed some and you listen to moon as she explains some of the shops, your head on a constant swivel, unashamedly behaving like a tourist. Moon continues, mentioning that they had recently started putting up a “Kanto-esque” Gym, which she felt was kind of strange. Across from it was a hotel, which Moon promptly enters, holding the door open for you.

The lobby is full of warm rich tones, reds and browns paired with creams. The lighting only adds to the atmosphere, casting a warm but bright glow. You watch as Moon swiftly but surely walks to the front desk and begins to check you in, there is a confidence in her mannerisms and speech that wasn’t quite there before, and you are forcefully reminded that time is passing and that she won’t, can’t, be eleven forever.

You school your face into something you hope is similar to eager impatience as Moon turns towards you, room key in hands. “I thought I’d be camping out at a Poké Center or something.” You tease. Moon simply sticks her tongue out at you before grabbing your luggage and heading for the staircase to the left of the room. Your suite is nice and after dropping of your suitcase your back on the streets of Malie with your daughter.

“All right,” You say, hands on your hips. “What are we going to do now?” You watch as Moon pulls out her Rotom Dex, looking at the map it contains. After a few moments of silence, she mentions that somewhere in Malie Garden is supposed to be a really popular tea house and maybe they could get lunch there? She looks so hopeful, and, honestly, you are pretty hungry, so you begin your walk there. You both are just inside the garden entrance when you’re accosted by a loud boy that looks vaguely familiar. It isn’t until Moon lets out a happy cry of “Hau!” that you remember the boy she demolished at the festival. The boy skids to a stop in front of you both and smiles wide.

“Hey Moon! Hey Moon’s mom! I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden... I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?"

And just like that, he’s off again. You turn to look at moon and she looks back, you both shrug. “Might as well,” you say, heading toward the garden edge. “We were going to look for it anyway, weren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's basically filler! But that's honestly why it took so long! I have plot points but I don't have the in between stuff. also I said there'd be Guzma in 2 chapters last time but its looking more like 3 or 4, sorry!


	5. Ultra Beasts

Moon catches up to you rather quickly and falls in step with you. You both aren’t really looking for the Tea House, just enjoying your time with each other. You both are constantly stopped and challenged to battles, you bow out, but Moon steps up; eager to level up her Pokémon and show off to you how far they’d come. She wipes the floor with them, turning to you after each defeat, beaming. You cheer and clap accordingly. Despite your best efforts, you manage to find the Tea House on accident. Sitting on one of the tables is Kukui who looks quite peaceful for once.

  
Moon picks up the pace to go greet him and you hang back, only to be scared breathless as Hau runs up past you out of nowhere to fall into step with your daughter. The boy calls out a greeting and Kukui ‘s eyes snap open.

“What’s going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today, did something big happen?” he looks behinds them and sees you, and the smile widens, “Guess there’s your big happenin’ Moon! Hey Mama! You look good!”

You wave him off but smile askance. “Hello Kukui.”

Hau quickly grabs his attention again “Professor! Professor, you gotta hear this! The Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!”

You straighten up and stare hard at the back of Moon’s head. she had never said anything about a _wormhole opening in front of her and seeing the beasts that live in it_. She doesn’t turn around, but you see her flinch, her shoulders rising as if to ward off your ire.

Kukui is immediately in the same mindset as Hau, “Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast? That –”

You look at Kukui and your glare intensifies.

“Is, uh, amazing, oh yeah, ahem.” He rubs the back of his neck and avoids making eye contact with you. “Sounds like an even better reason to train heard, yeah, on your island challenge! Maybe someday we’ll all be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!”

If it were possible, you would have set Kukui on fire with your mind by now. He can clearly sense this and so he immediately changes the subject.

“All right! Your next trial is up on Mount Hokulani! You can catch the bus to get there. Just head to the bus stop on Route 10, yeah?

Moon nods but Hau shrugs "You guys can go ahead without me, Professor. I've got a hot date with a malasada shop! Visiting every last one of them is my own personal island challenge, yeah?"

“Roger that, good buddy!” He turns to Moon.  “I’ll be waiting at the bus stop, Moon, whenever you’re ready to go!”

 He starts to walk away but Moon calls out to him, “Actually, professor, can my mom watch my challenge? I’d really like it if she was there.”

Kukui looks at you and you try your absolute best to look hopeful and deserving. You’d love to go, love to watch Moon take this on and succeed. But you knew that that isn’t something that was usually done. After a brief moment Kukui grins, “Well Moon, Mama, let me just call and ask! Yeah! I’ll call Sophocles!”

With that he pulls out his phone and is quickly chatting away with someone, he walks as he talks and is soon out of hearing range. Moon practically bounces over to you.

“I hope you can come,” She’s vibrating with excitement. “I want you to see me do well! I think Popplio is going to evolve soon and I’m practically certain it’ll happen during this challenge!” She beams, and you beam back, hopelessly charmed by your daughter’s happiness. After a moment she frowns. “On second thought, what if I don’t win on the first try? Then you’ll have to come with me to watch them heal and that will be embarrassing – what if it keeps happening? And you’ll have to watch me fail over and over. No. Nope. Never mind. You can’t come. . . But having you there would inspire me to be better, maybe. . .”

You watch, amused to the nth degree, as Moon talks herself in circles. Deciding to take you only to rescind the invitation, only to offer it back in the next breath. You let her go, you’ve found that she will only do this mentally if you stop her, and when she internalizes it, it gets worse. In the end, the decision is made for her when Kukui comes back, a sheepish look on his face and a slouch to his shoulders.

“Sorry Cousin, Official Challenge Rules say no. Plus, Sophocles doesn’t really like spectators at his trials.” He looks honestly rather sad about it and Moon physically droops. Kukui, if possible, looks even more embarrassed and uncomfortable. “I-I’m going to head on over to the bus stop now cousin! I’ll see you there.” And then he was gone.

Moon crosses her arms and seems to curl in on herself, clearly upset at the news. “Hey now,” you say, lightly hip bumping her. “Turn that frown upside down! You go up there and kick butt! I’ll be down here checking out the town and what not, and when you come down, victorious, I’ll treat you and your Pokémon to lunch!”

She brightens at that, a look of determination crossing her face. “I’m going to win! I’m going to do it really fast so that we can spend time together!” You watch, amused as she pumps her fist in determination. But then she stops and thinks. “It is lunchtime though; wouldn’t it be better to have lunch first and then you treat me to dessert?” She looks up at you, eyes wide, face soft and questioning.

You laugh, “quit that! You know it hasn’t worked since you were five!” you sigh though and pull her in close, ambling towards the garden entrance together. “Come on then, you manipulator, Let’s go get lunch.”

 

 

 

 

Moon leads you to this small sushi place, clearly overshadowed by this other restaurant. When you ask Moon about it she frowns, “that place makes you do small battles for food, sometimes it’s fun, but usually it’s just annoying.” She motions at the store front of the smaller place. “Their food is better, and the owners are really nice!”

She leads you inside and the clean and light atmosphere along with the aroma of good food has you nodding along with her assessment. You both are quickly seated and soon you are both happily tucking in to some Malie cuisine. Moon has her face stuffed when you spring your questions on her.

“so, what’s this I hear about you and, what was it? Ultra-Wormholes?” You casually eat a bite of your food as your daughter chokes. “You never said _anything_ about battling space Pokémon. Where you ever going to tell me?” Your voice is kind, but you smile at your daughter, eyes closed. And you know that she knows you are furious.

Moon furiously chugs water, avoiding your gaze. You let her, you know she can’t run from you. She dabs her mouth and puts her hands in her lap. “Well –”

“What were you thinking?!” You hiss, effectively silencing her. “When I encouraged you to do the island challenge I didn’t mean throw yourself recklessly into danger! I’ve been trusting you to make smart decisions in regards to your own welfare out here. And I come to find out that you almost got sucked into space?! What on earth were you thinking?!”

“I didn’t know that a wormhole would open up in that lab!” Moon pleaded, “Miss Lusamine was showing us her work and then one opened up! It wasn’t supposed to! She said there were pieces missing!”

“Wait,” You stop her. “Who is Lusamine? Why was she taking children into her lab?” 

Moon shrugs “She runs Aether Paradise, The Man-made Private Island Aether Foundation set up between Akala and here? she’s doing all of this research on Pokémon conservation. She wants to keep them safe, to protect them like a mother and give them love. Its why she’s looking into wormholes, she said that even Pokémon from other worlds deserve her love also!”

Moon looks off to the side for a bit before turning back to you. “She gave me the creeps though. She seemed kinda, off. Like, she’d do anything for those Pokémon; but not in a good way.”

“What do you mean by that?” You keep your voice level, but already your memories are rushing through your head, Lysandre and his plans for a perfect world.

“When the Ultra Beast went back to its world she got really intense and…” She shivers. “It felt like she wanted to keep it, like she’d protect the Ultra Beasts at whatever cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! School started and my ass was thoroughly kicked by it. Senior year of college is hard my guys.  
> And I know I said Guzma would be here this chapter, I'm sorry I lied but I PROMISE ya boi will definitely be in chapter 6 I guarantee it.


	6. Malie Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! He's Here!!

Shortly after that you both meander to the bus stop. Moon chatters on about how she hopes Popplio will evolve soon, her Rotom Dex said that Popplio should technically be Brionne or even Primarina by now. “Will she ever evolve?”

You stop walking and face her. “Kiddo, Pokémon evolve when they’re ready, and only then. So what if Rotom Dex says she should be somewhere else by now? Popplio will get there when she gets there. There’s a lot we don’t know about Pokémon even with all of the advances in technology and science.” You hold her nose witch the knuckles of your index and middle finger, making her entire head wobble back and forth as you pull gently. She giggles and bats your hand away.

You both start walking again and soon you see two boys in dark baggy clothing trying to take down what you can only assume is the bus sign. As you both approach you realize that its Oliver and Kai, you go to great them but before a single word can leave your mouth your daughter has marched right up to them.

“What in the world are you doing.” It’s not a question and your mildly impressed at the edge to her tone.

The boys turn and Oliver says, “What? You never see somebody take a bus stop to go before?”

Kai nods rapidly before adding, “Hey yo! You trying to steal our bus stop? Best go find your own, ya heard?!”

They both do the practiced arm swing to hip movement they did before trying to battle you so long ago, and Moon reaches for Popplio’s ball. You quickly walk up, inserting yourself between them. “Kai! Oliver! How have you both been? I know you said you’d both been on Mele Mele as well but to run into you so soon, it so nice!” you smile at them and clasp your hands together, blatantly ignoring the shock on everyone’s faces. “Have you met my daughter? Moon? I told you I was going to visit her, she’s about to go take on Sophocles’ Trial!”

You smile at all three of them in turn and Moon, who recognizes that the smile on your face is too tight to be a real smile, immediately puts the Pokéball away and waves at the boys. Oliver scowls and, from behind him, Kai waves back. There’s a long pause and you all listen to the wind whistle through the grass before Oliver breaks. “Listen yo, we was just thinkin ‘bout the bus drivers! If we take this bus stop, they can all chill!”

You and Moon fully turn and just look at him. He shifts awkwardly under the scrutiny. “Whatever, I’m over this! Back to livin’ large at the mansion!” 

He grabs Kai and they run off, you wave at their backs and watch as the other people on the road sneered at them as they ran.  
  
You could feel Moon’s gaze on your back and you wonder if Kukui could come right now so you could avoid Moon’s questions. Nothing. No, wait! A lab coat in the distance. You clap and turn to your daughter. “Well, Kukui’s right over there so I’m going to go -” Moon quickly cuts you off.

“Oh no! No, no! Don’t you do that thing where you drop a bomb and then just glide off! How do you know two, two!! Team Skull Grunts?! And by their first names??!!” Moon latches onto your arm and digs in her heels, further preventing escape. You look around and the people searching for wild Pokémon in the grass are starting to look over in interest.

You quickly face her. “Alright, Alright! I’ll talk, just, just calm down.” You quickly give her a rundown of how you met Kai and Oliver, when you’ve finished she just looks at you.

“And so what? Now you just feed them? Like strays or something?”

You shoot Moon a sharp look and she immediately looks away. “I’d much rather have them in my kitchen than out here on these streets and causing panic for themselves and everyone else. This is neither the time or place for this conversation, but I try my hardest to make sure you never have to do any of the things those boys have to do to eat or sleep comfortably.” 

You crouch down and make eye contact with Moon. “I don’t talk about my history much but I’m far more used to the way those boys are living then to the way we are now. Yes, they are hurting people, but everyone has seen that they’re your age. Where are their parents? Why has no one offered to help them?” 

You sigh and stand again, you look back and you can see Kukui, who is now jogging to reach you both. “I’m not excusing their behavior, but if no one shows them kindness Moon, if no one shows them that the world can help, then how can we expect them to change?”  
It’s then that Kukui finally reaches you. “What’s going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran past me going in the other direction, yeah? I sure wish they’d challenge the League instead of getting up to no good all the time. . .”

Moon’s nose scrunches in confusion. “The League, Professor? There isn’t a League in Alola.”

Kukui just chuckles to himself and tells Moon that she’ll find out soon enough. He then straightens up a bit, as if you and Moon are supposed to bombard him with questions just so he can keep telling you to wait.

Neither of you take the bait.

After a beat Kukui visibly deflates before turning to the bus stop sign. “If you want to head up Mount Hokulani, we should take the bus. It’ll blast us up there to the top, yeah, as quick as a Sky Uppercut!”

As he says that a loud honk came from the right. Looking over you see a large bus with Exeggutor heads painted on its front making its way down the asphalt. After some maneuvering it pulls up by the stop with its passenger doors facing you all. “You are welcome aboard the Exeggutor Express! Our safe driving record will absolutely slay you! Come on, come on. Climb in!”

You raise both eyebrows before taking an obvious step back. “And that’s my que to leave.” Moon turns towards you and wraps you in a big hug. “I’ll be waiting in Malie Garden, alright? No pressure, you got this!”

Moon looks at you and nods, determination in every line of her face. “I’m going to win and be back before the day is over! So i’ll see you soon, with a new badge!” She gives you that wide, pleased grin of hers before turning and boarding the bus. Kukui is right behind her and in a moment the bus is gone.

You stare up the mountain path for a long moment before going back down to Malie Garden.

 

 

 

You wander for a bit, looking into the nooks and crannies that you missed when you walked through with Moon. eventually you end up on the bridge at the front of the gardens. You lean against the railing and look into the water, watching the Magikarp swim about.

It’s then that Kukui walks over and leans on the bridge next to you. “How’s it going, cousin?” his smile is wide and you want to push him into the water. 

You shrug noncommittally, “It’s going,” you pause, “How’s my daughter?”

Kukui laughs, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was back in the garden before the hour’s up. You got quite a kid there, she’s tenacious and very smart.” You nod in complete agreement.

You look back down at the water, “Did I ever tell you about the time she ran away to join a pod of Lapras? We were living in Kanto at the time . . .” You launch into the story of how your then eight years old daughter decided to become a Lapras and to go live with them in the wild. It has Kukui howling with laughter.

When he finally calms down he smiles at you, “wow, you’re still a hoot, aren’t you? You should come over and meet the wife sometime! Burnet adores Moon and I think she’d like you as well!”

You prop your head on one hand, “Oh? A wife? You managed to find someone one who can put up with all of that?” You wave at him with your other hand and he laughs. 

“You bet!” at that he leans in, “I’ll have you know that she thinks I’m endearing and that my jokes are funny.” You snort and smile, turning away. “She even supports my dream for a Pokémon League right here in Alola!”

You look at him, and he smiles even wider. “Yes! I plan to establish one right on top of peak Lanakila! Whenever someone completes their island challenge, they can go and battle all of the kahunas to become the island challenge champion!”

He looks at you, clearly proud of himself and his plan. You frown a little though, “Why does Alola even need a Pokémon League?”

He claps a hand on you shoulder and you gently shrug it off, “I value our old traditions here in Alola as much as the next person. But you’ve been to Kalos and Kanto! You know that League Champions are known the world over! It’s time for Alola to do the same, time for us to have our own Elite Four and build our own international prestige!”

You nod slowly, “And just where are you getting the funding for this?”

“I reached out to the Kahunas of each island and they agreed to donate funds for the League.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why would they do a thing like that?”

“Wh- Because! Because they believe that Alola, her trainers, and her Pokémon can go farther as well.” You’re frowning in earnest now and it brings Kukui’s mood down as well. “Do you think it won’t work cousin?”

“It’s not that,” you say carefully, “I just don’t agree with taking from each island’s economy to foster this and more tourism when we can’t keep our own public taken care of."

Kukui bounces back, “Well, with the League it’ll be easier for parents to send their kids to do the Island Challenge!”

You shake your head, “Sure, the tourism may boost the economy but what about the kids in Team Skull or children like them? If anything, the money you’re using to establish a League here should be used to create programs to get them off the streets and into happier homes. Once we can display a happy community on every level can we honestly convey Alola at its fullest potential.” you reach over and pat one of his hands. “Think on it.” and with that you push away from the edge and walk towards the garden entrance.

“Hey” Kukui starts, quickly following after you, “Hold on cousin! I don’t - !”

“Yo, yo, yo! Hold up, yo, Mr. Kukui!”

“You say you wanna make a Pokémon League? You got rocks in your skull?”

At the sound of Team Skull you slow down a bit and turn. Two grunts that you’d never seen before were holding Kukui up at the end of the bridge.

“Mom?” you turn back around and see Moon, a red and green luchadores mask in her hands and a Electrium Z stone in her Z-Ring, looking between you and the altercation behind you.

You step forward at a slight angle, blocking Kukui from sight. “Hey baby! What’s up? How’d it go?” 

At that her full attention is on you. “I won!” She cheers, pushing the Z-Ring into your face! I did it!! Also-”

“Four turns!”

At the exclamation from Kukui, Moon steps around you to get a better look, you turn with her and see Kukui cheerfully holding his own.

“Bring it on, the both of you! I’ve been researching Pokémon moves, yeah, so I’m always ready, oh yeah! I’ll take you both on in a Battle Royal and you’ll be down with just a Swift and Incinerate or two! You gotta beat the man to be a man boys!”

“Yo, for real?”

“F-fine! You asked for it!”

The two Team Skull Grunts look a little shaken, and you don’t blame them, it’s kind of off putting to have someone cheerfully claim they’ll take you apart.

Other park goers have gathered around at the noise, interested in seeing a Pokémon Battle.

“Get ‘em good Professor!”

“You numskulls should learn your place”

The jeers from the adults had you frowning and you turn to the nearest watcher. “What is wrong with you? They’re kids.”

They frown at you, “kids that steal Pokémon, they aren’t wanted.”

You feel a spark of anger building up inside of you. You gear up to tear this stranger a new one when a loud voice captures everyone’s attention.

“Battle Royal, huh? Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokémon at once, huh?”

The voice has you freezing in place. The person you were starting an argument with tsks and walks away, but you stay exactly where you are, carefully not looking in the direction of the conflict.

“It’s Guzma. . .” A breathless voice calls out, you can only assume it’s one of the Grunts.

“The Boss has graced us with his presence!” Another one calls out.

Moon finally sidles up next to you, “Mom, who is that?”

You frantically search for a reply but are cut off by the man himself. “The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up. . . Yeah! Big bad Guzma’s here!”

Moon tugs on your shirt edge and points, and you look up in time to watch him address the growing crowd. “Greetings cowering public! We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokémon professor, Kukui! And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!”

You watch him, breathless. You have never wanted to run away from and simultaneously towards somebody so much. You tune out whatever he and Kukui are saying as you take him in. He’d gotten taller and broader, but his posture was still awful. You note that he finally got around to bleaching the top of his undercut like he wanted, only to let out a little breathless laugh at the purple swirling tattoos on his arms. Either those were sleeves, or someone had been knocked unconscious for the whole procedure.

You are brought back to the present with a slam when Kukui turns to Moon, who had managed to leave you and come up right behind Kukui. “Right, Moon? Don’t you agree?”

Moon nods emphatically and that’s when Guzma sees her. You watch, breathless as they interact for the first time. “So you’re one of the kids on his Island Challenge? You don’t look like Hala’s grandkid.”

Kukui cuts in at that, “This here’s Moon. She just moved to Alola recently. Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! She’s loving every minute of it! Moon and her Primarina can unleash some real powerful moves. So if you think you’re the strongest Trainer on these islands, Guzma, Why don’t you battle her?”

Wait, what? No, oh no no no. 

Guzma huffs, “This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!” He looks at Moon for one long, hard moment. “You’ve got a Z-Ring, huh, kid? Why even bother with the Island Challenge? What’s the point of it?”

You watch Moon struggle to find her voice before squaring up and meeting him head on. “I don’t know, but that’s what I want to find out.”

You are so proud of her, and you want to immediately snatch her from this situation. Why on earth did you move back here?!

Guzma chuckles darkly, “you don’t even know why you’re doing it?” He looks back to Kukui, “Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I’m gonna destroy you. But first. I’ll destroy everything you care about!” He crosses his arms and leans back with the force of his laughter, a shark like grin on his face. “Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form - it’s your boy Guzma!”

And just like that, the battle starts.

You haven’t seen Moon truly have an all out battle since her fight against Hau all those weeks ago, and the difference is staggering. You watch her effortlessly command her Pokémon against Guzma’s attacks. You are also taken aback by the similarities of the two battlers. You look at them, both squatting as they call out instructions, intently focused on their Pokémon.

Kukui comes up beside you, “Popplio must have evolved to Brionne and then Primarina during Sophocles' Trial! Amazing!”

You don’t dignify him with a response, to peeved that he let this happen. You watch as Golisopod - who you remember as wimpod, he’s so big now! - used Emergency Exit and Moon switched to Arcanine, a Pokémon you’d had no idea she owned. From there, it all went down hill for Guzma. With a couple well aimed Fire Blasts, all of Guzma’s Pokémon were more or less unable to battle.

As Golisopod stumbled about, at one hit point he was seconds from fainting, your bag began to shake wildly. In a few moments Ribombee was free and, to your horror, flying straight for Golisopod, wrapping their tiny arms around their face and raining down kisses. After a pause of confusion Golisopod clearly remembers the Cutiefly Ribombee used to be and lifts up their claws to cup them closer.

Moon and Guzma watch the scene in confusion, Moon angles her head towards you, not taking her eyes of the scene. “Mom?” Moon calls out, “Um, why did Ribombee do that? I know Ribombee doesn’t like fighting but is this necessary?”

Your mouth opens and closes uselessly as you look for a response, eyes trained on Guzma, who slowly approaches the snuggling Pokémon. On his approach Golisopod holds up Ribombee for a quick inspection before holding them close again.

You carefully watch Guzma’s back as he looks at the picture your Pokémon make.He slowly turns to Moon, back ramrod straight, his eyes dart back in forth between you and Moon, doing quick math in his head. You can tell the moment he figures it out, his nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw like he smelled something rancid. He ignores you completely, turning back to Moon and Kukui.

“It was Moon, right? I’ll remember you. . . as someone I’ll be happy to beat down anytime!” With that he recalls Golisopod, leaving Ribombee to call out in shock and sadness as the abrupt departure.

He leaves by pushing past Moon and Kukui, making eye contact with you as he does so. And you know, you'll be seeing him again soon.

There is a tense silence before Kukui turns to Moon, “Woo, Moon! Those were some nice moves! I can feel my soul shaking!” Moon nods and smiles uneasily, her gaze is trained on you, but you don’t notice. You’re to busy staring after the boss of Team Skull.

 

 

 

Guzma peeks out from the shadows of the garden wall and fire truck garage, looking back into the garden to stare at the woman whose daughter just wiped the floor with his team. He looked long and hard, letting her unknowingly meet his gaze from time to time as he took her in. eventually he pulled back and turned to face some of the grunts that’d come with him. “Anybody know who that is?” 

Silence. Guzma frowned, “C’mon now I need answers!” 

Immediately they started talking over themselves about the kid that kept bothering them and beating them in battles. Guzma listens with one ear until one of the quieter ones in the back mumbles something. “Shuddup!” 

Everyone pipes down and he points at the mumbler, what’s his name, Clay? Kai? Whatever. “You,” the boss demands, “What did you say?”

The grunt fidgets before repeating, “she makes us sandwiches with pickles.”

Guzma grins and there’s no humor to it. If the wheedling thought at the back of his mind is correct then he needed to have a talk with that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I aimed for end of February and if that month wasn't so short today would be the 1st or 2nd of March which sounds much better.
> 
> Lemme know if you see any typos or issues alright? next chapter will hopefully be out sometime in April/May

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned underage because when the reader is pregnant she is 16 while Guzma is 18. Just wanted to have that mentioned but not an archive tag because nothing explicit happens at all.


End file.
